Extra Caramel
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Coffeeshop au. Iideku.


"Hello!" Deku practically jumped out out of his apron, almost knocking the bottle of warm milk over with his elbow but just barely catching it, his moves exaggerated and wild. He looked towards the counter, and put on his practiced 'retail worker' smile he had so grown used too.

"Hello! Welcome to-"

"I am Iida Tenya! Ah, sorry, I did not mean to interrupt you at all! Please, continue!" The man smiled brightly, and Deku was pretty sure he went blind.

"N-no it's fine. How may I help you?" Deku stammered out. The man, Iida Tenya, was wearing a sort of jogger's outfit that looked tailored to battle the cold weather outside, and bright running shoes with slightly frayed laces.

"I am in assistance of your healthiest drink with the best nutritional benefits! I have a long day of work ahead and I would like to be as hydrated as possible!"

Deku looked around him at the menu, where sugary drink after sugary drink listed. "Um, we don't really. Have that. But I can make a drink that can help you get all of your stuff done quickly?" He phrased it like a question, eyes lingering on the bottom menu item.

"That would suffice! How much do I owe you?"

"1000 yen." Deku smiled politely as the man dug out his wallet, and turned around to start making the surgery concoction. Honestly, seven shots of espresso and lined with powdered sugar and caramel was not the healthiest of options, but it was about the only thing useful in terms of productivity.

Deku added quite a bit of whipped cream on top, before gently setting it down on the counter and taking Iida's money. He opened up the cash register to give Iida change, counting out five hundred yen. "Here's you're-"

Iida had taken a small sip of the drink, and in front of Deku's eyes the man vibrated out the door, down the street, and turned a corner all under a second. Deku was frozen in place, change in hand, staring in shock at the front door that slammed shut in the icy wind.

"-change." He whispered to himself. "Was that…. real? Did I dream that up?"

Deku rubbed his eyes, and dropped the change into the tip jar. "My first day of work and I am already going insane."

"Hello!" Deku froze in the middle of making an iced latte, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Good morning. How was your drink yesterday?" He replied kindly, turning around and handing the drink to the waiting customer. _So I didn't dream that up!_

"Excellent!" Iida's smile was just as bright as yesterday, and wore a different set of jogging clothes. "I got all my work done really quickly, just like you said! I have also recommended this cafe to several of my jogging acquaintances."

"That's good. Would you like the same thing I gave you yesterday? Or would you like to try something new?" Deku said, eyeing the next person as they walked in.

"Yes, please. If it is no problem, may you add extra caramel?"

"No problem. Also, you didn't take your change yesterday so I put it in the tip jar. Hope that was alright." Deku started to get to work on the drink that his boss nicknamed "Satan's Kneecaps," by letting the espresso brew while he decorated the cup with thick caramel to hide the bitter taste. After a moment of thinking, he wrote his number on the outside of the cup.

"Here," He set the drink down on the counter, number faced away from Iida, so hopefully he would see it later and outside of Deku's work establishment. Deku could already feel himself blushing heavily.

"Thank you very much!" The man smiled once more, and for a moment everything was perfect.

Then the man downed the drink in one swing, vibrated out of existance once more, and threw away the cup on the way out. The door slammed shut once again in the wind, and a good half of the cafe-goers jumped out of their seats at the noise.

Deku wanted to crawl under the espresso machine and never come out. He served the next person in line.

if you want some closure he was actually too fast for deku to see but he put the exact amount of change in the register and a generous tip in the tip jar, memorized and made a new contact for deku, retied his shoelaces and helped five old ladies in different cities cross the street in under 15 minutes after drinking it


End file.
